


Scream if you need to

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten gets himself a rather special first tattoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on Aff

Opening the door to the tattoo parlor, Ten stepped inside nervously. He looked around the empty shop and took in the decor of the place before walking up to the counter. He rung the little bell sitting on top of it, and after a few seconds a handsome, tall man came in through one of the doors leading to the back of the shop. He stood behind the counter and grinned at Ten.

“Hi I’m Johnny, the owner of this studio! Anything I can help you with?” Ten fidgeted with his sleeves nervously before looking the man, Johnny, in the eyes again. “Yeah- Um.. Actually I was wondering if you could tattoo me right now.” Johnny glanced at the clock hanging on one of the walls before nodding. “Sure, I was about to close up because I don’t have any more appointments for the day, but if its nothing too big we should get it done today.”

Ten nodded and Johnny signaled him to follow him to the back of the store. They came into a smaller room, which Ten assumed to be Johnny’s workspace. He took a seat on the bench standing against the wall while Johnny sat in front of his desk. He turned around in his chair to look at Ten. “So, where do you want your tattoo and did you already have a design in mind?” Ten started fidgeting again, embarrassment bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

“Well I- Um- I want it in the pelvis area- rather intimate, you know? And I- I want it to start pretty far down and like- uh 'flow' upwards to my hip a bit. I want it to look like a plant, this lace style kind of, so that it looks like something from these historical drawings if that makes sense?”

Johnny was rubbing his chin with one hand when he turned around to his computer again. “i might have something in mind, gimme a sec.” He started looking through some designs and after a while he called Ten over to take a look. “Here what about [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ab/99/e2/ab99e25737a32fd8441ac37795793844--pelvic-tattoos-body-tattoos.jpg)? This looks like what you were describing, doesn’t it?” Ten leaned over Johnny’s shoulder and gasped when he saw the design on screen.

“Yes! That’s perfect, it looks just like I imagined.” Johnny smiled warmly at how happy ten seemed to be. “Alright then, how big do you want it to be? You said starting rather low and up to your hip? Would you want the round bottom part to be above your penis or like around the base of it, and how far up the hip should it go?” Ten blushed at the question and tried to will his embarrassment down because he knew that Johnny was just trying to do his job.

“Uh well I would like the bottom part to go around the base and then have it end at my hipbone.” Johnny simply nodded and started printing the design out. When it was done printing he looked at the size of it, and after a nod of approval from Ten he started to cut it out. “Alright, I will have to cut a hole into this part here, because this was originally drawn for a woman, could you already take your pants of please?”

Ten blushed again, but obediently started shrugging his pants off. Johnny had turned around to look at him, the design in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Ten felt like his face was on fire when he slowly started to pull his underwear off as well. He really wanted to bury himself when Johnny took a step closer to stare down at him and study his dick. Ten felt like it had been years before Johnny finally took his gaze off of him again and started cutting a hole into the design.

“Can you sit on the edge of the bench please? Almost like your just leaning against it.” Ten slowly sat on the edge of the bench, the leather feeling cold and uncomfortable against his bare ass. Johnny pulled his chair over so that he could sit right in front of him. He carefully started to press the paper against Tens skin, and he had to bite his lip to try and not get hard from the pressure around the base of his dick.

Johnny started to peel the paper off then, blue ink staining his skim where johnny was going to draw his lines. “I’m gonna start up here at your hip, alright? You ready?” Ten only nodded and then the buzzing of the tattoo gun filled his ears. The first prick of pain surprised him and he flinched slightly. Johnny had his free hand placed at Tens hip and he gave the flesh a reassuring squeeze, making Ten shudder.

Ten looked down at himself and took in the way Johnny stared at him with concentration, the way his big hand was resting on Tens hip. The buzzing noises and the pain seemed to fade into the background for a bit, Tens only focus laying on Johnny’s handsome face. A shock of pain shook him out of his trance and he gasped quietly, Johnny’s thumb starting to rub comforting circles on his skin. While Ten really welcomes the distraction from the pain, hes afraid that hell pop a boner right in Johnny’s face. Literally.

It continues like that for at least half an hour, and then its time for the part that Ten is the most afraid of. The lines around his base. Johnny was slowly getting closer and closer to his dick and Ten was biting his lips really hard at this point. The sensation of the big palm at his hip was still a pleasant distraction. Ten took in a shaky breath and when an especially sharp spike of pain hit him his hand flew into the soft strands of Johnny’ hair and gave a hard tug.

The pain stopped abruptly and Ten looked down to see Johnny stare up at him with wide eyes. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand back. “Oh my- Johnny I- I’m so sorry!” Johnny took hold of Tens hand and guided it back into his hair. “I don’t mind. If it helps you deal with the pain you can keep pulling my hair. And stop biting your lips like that, you can scream if you need to.”

Johnny got right back to work after that and Ten gladly accepted his offer. He tugged at Johnny’s hair softly while letting out some quiet whines. When Johnny was tattooing right at his base Ten forgot all his shame and let out a moan, giving Johnny’s hair an especially hard tug. He could hear Johnny’s breath hitch and arousal started bubbling up inside of him. With Johnny tattooing directly around his dick there wasn’t really a break between his moans anymore and he slowly started getting hard. “Didn’t think you were the type to get turned on by pain.” Johnny smirked up at him. “Didn’t know that either.” Ten moaned out. Johnny let out a quiet chuckle and continued with his work.

Johnny was almost done and Ten was fully hard. He started squirming around, trying to get at least a tiny amount of friction against his hard cock. Johnny’s grip on his hip tightened suddenly and he looked up at Ten. “I need you to hold still, we don’t want me making a mistake now do we?” Ten moaned loudly at the stern expression on Johnny’s face. “You’re cruel.” He whimpered pitifully.

Johnny drew back after he was done with the last line, laying his tattoo gun aside. He pulled his hand away from Tens hip while standing up, letting his fingers trace over his pulsing erection ever so slightly. Ten moaned loudly, watching Johnny walk over to his desk with a sour expression.

Johnny came back and covered his tattoo up with foil and helped him pull his pants up carefully. He pressed a jar with some kind of ointment. “Take the foil off when you get home and use this to take care of it. Come by in two weeks and I'll see if it healed nicely, alright?”

Johnny accompanied Ten to the door of the store and Ten was about to leave when Johnny pulled him back. He grasped Tens cheek with one hand and slung the other around his hip, pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue pressed up against Tens lips and he pried them open, licking around feverishly. He pulled back and leaned close to whisper in Tens ear. “I'll look forward to seeing you again baby.”

Tens face was bright red when he stumbled out on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten gives Johnny the succ and then they fucc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shitty because its hot af right now and I cant concentrate but meh

Two weeks later Ten made sure to arrive right before closing time again. The store was empty, just like the last time. He walked up to the counter and looked around for Johnny when he heard a click behind him. Turning around he saw Johnny standing at the door and locking it. Johnny looked back at him with a smirk on his face. Ten wondered how Johnny managed to get behind him for a second before realizing that he must have come out of one of the side doors.

He smoothly walked past Ten and into the room from last time, Ten trotting after him slowly. “Alright, lets see if it healed nicely.” Ten only gave a light nod and stopped at the bench. He stripped his pants and underwear, hopping onto the cold leather surface.

Johnny pulled his chair over and sat in front of him. He gazed the tattoo lightly with his fingers and looked up at Ten approvingly. “Oh, it healed so well. I think you deserve a reward for taking such good care of it.”

Johnny’s fingers slowly wandered down, grazing Tens dick just slightly. Ten let out a surprised hiss at that. He wrapped his big hand around Tens shaft and gave a hard squeeze, causing Ten to bite his lip. “What did I say about the lip biting, huh? Let it all out baby, I wanna hear just how good I make you feel.”

Ten let out a whine and slid down from the bench and into Johnny’s lap. Johnny had a hand on Tens dick again, stroking him in a languid pace that was way too slow in Tens opinion. He whined quietly and let his fingers tangle in Johnny’s hair, giving small tugs once in a while. Johnny leaned in closer and Ten shuddered when he felt his warm breath on his neck.

Johnny mouthed hotly at his ear, before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking it lightly. Ten started grinding down on Johnny’s lap, moaning quietly. Johnny’s mouth moved down to Tens neck and he bit the pale skin, kissing and sucking at the bite marks.

“You look so beautiful all marked up like this baby.” Johnny panted against his neck. He carefully tugged Tens shirt off and dove back down instantly, littering kisses and bites all over his pale chest. He started sucking on one of Tens nipples, rolling the other between his fingers. Whining loudly, Ten let his hands glide under the hem of Johnny’s shirt and started to tug it up.

Johnny reluctantly stopped his ministrations at Tens nipples to pull his shirt over his head. Now it was Tens turn to explore Johnny’s body and he gradually trailed wet kisses down the tallers chest. He slid off of Johnny’s lap slowly and started palming the others bulge through his pants.

He took a hold of the waistband of Johnny’s pants and looked up at him for approval. Johnny nodded eagerly so Ten hastily started to pull the others pants off. When he finally managed to discard them and Johnny’s underwear he took in the sight of his erect cock hungrily.

Ten immediately took Johnny’s dick in whole, bobbing his head up and down eagerly. Johnny put one of his hands on top of Tens head, pushing him down further. Ten gave a hard suck around the base, letting his tongue glide up and down the length. Johnny groaned quietly, caressing Tens soft hair.

Johnny started thrusting up into Tens mouth slowly, and Ten moaned around his dick every time the tip hit the back of his throat. He started thrusting into the wet heat faster, letting his head fall back with a moan. Ten was taking him so well, sucking him in so good. Johnny thrust into his throat particularly deep then and Ten chocked, having to pull back for a second.

He relaxed his throat again and got right back to work, circling his tongue around the tip before going down all the way again. He got back to bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, Johnny’s moans encouraging him more. Johnny then grabbed his head with both hands, moving it down his dick quickly. Ten enjoyed to get used like this, they way that Johnny handled him turning him on even more.

Johnny’s moans grew in volume and he pulled Tens head all the way down, his hands falling off to the side at the pleasure. Ten pulled away slowly, giving the tip one last kittenish lick and looking up at Johnny with big eyes.

Johnny grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up into his lap again. He eagerly shoved three of his fingers into Tens mouth and Ten sucked on them with just as much eagerness, tongue wrapping around the long digits. When Johnny thought his fingers wet enough he pulled them out of Tens mouth again.

He brought both of his hands to Tens ass, kneading one of his cheeks while he circled his slick fingers around his hole. Carefully he slipped the first finger in, prodding around and stretching Ten slowly. When Ten started to thrust down onto his fingers Johnny slipped in a second, scissoring them and stretching Ten further.

Ten was soon fucking himself on three of Johnny’s fingers, whining with need. Johnny deemed him stretched enough and pulled his fingers out of Ten. The younger wailed at that, but grew quiet again when he felt the tip of Johnny’s dick at his entrance.

Ten sunk down on him carefully, staying still to get adjusted for a minute. Johnny gave a few experimental thrusts and after a while ten started grinding back to meet them. Johnny gave some steady, languid thrusts and Ten put his hands on Johnny’s shoulders to hold himself up. The pace gradually grew faster and Johnny put both his hands up in front of him, Ten taking the hint and intertwining their fingers.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and Tens breathy moans filled the room. Ten shifted around on Johnny’s lap and when he ground down against Johnny now the other hit his prostate directly. Tens arms shook from the pleasure and he had trouble holding himself up. He bounced up with a cry every time Johnny hit that sweet spot inside of him. Johnny took over again then, thrusting up into the smaller body harshly and Ten was embarrassingly close to crying.

Ten let go of Johnny’s hands and reached down to stroke himself, whimpering quietly. “Hyung, hyung, hyuuung!” Johnny took hold of his shoulders and let him bounce on his lap. “Do you like this baby?” He let his thumbs glide over the younger ones nipples. “Ahh yes I like it s-so m-much!”

Johnny fucked into him faster and tears started to roll down Tens cheeks. Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and the other pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. Their tongues wrapped around each other, wet kissing noises filling the room. Ten pulled back after a minute, trying to catch his breath. Johnny had stopped moving while they kissed and Ten desperately started to fuck himself on Johnny’s dick.

Ten bounced up and down, his moans becoming high pitched. “Ahh- ahhng Johnny!” The deep groans that Johnny let out only spurred him on more and he circled his hips slightly. He ground down on Johnny harder and harder, trying to get him as deep as possible. Ten was crying and wailing at this point, desperate for release. Johnny’s groans got louder and he started cursing, showing Ten that he was close too.

Ten clenched around Johnny’s cock and with that the older came, filling Ten up to the brim. The smaller kept bouncing, chasing after his own release and Johnny moaned through the over stimulation. Johnny’s big hands squeezed his ass and with one final thrust Ten came all over his and Johnny’s chests, sobbing uncontrollably. Johnny carefully hoisted him up to slip his now flaccid dick out and wiped the tears off Tens cheek with his thumbs. He pulled him into his chest, stroking his back tenderly.

“God baby that was so great, you did so well.” Johnny peppered light kisses all over Tens face, staring down at the small man adoringly. “Wanna come back to my place to rest?” Ten looked up at him tiredly. “Can we cuddle there?” Johnny laughed lightly. “Of course we can, baby. Whatever you want.”

Twitter


End file.
